As an addition to the work scope of the present contract, we propose to interview 250 patients of the gastroenterology service of Charity Hospital, which is affiliated with LSU. A modified version of the existing stomach cancer questionnaire will be administered to patients diagnosed as having any of the gastric lesions of interest (cases) and those found to have normal gastric mucosa (controls). The addition of this small study (250 of 3500 total interviews) to the current will enhance the stomach cancer investigation at a relatively low cost. The field interviewing team is already assembled and using the proposed questionnaire; hospital approval has been granted for the present contract and a mechanism for identifying and interviewing cases and controls is currently operating. Charity Hospital is located next to the LSU Medical Center, so that no additional travel costs would be incurred.